Crescent moon code
Description crescent moon is a female night wing with a special magic from a lunar eclipse that makes her scales a few shades lighter than the typical variant of silver. Her eyes are flame blue lightened a bit, another result of her rare condition. She was born under a lunar eclipse, Which gave her the silver teardrop scales, only visible because it is darker than the rest of her body. The color of the undersides of her wings are exactly like the moon, white with a touch of silver. She also has regular Nightwing silver scales on the undersides of her wings. Her horns are curved like a Rainwings, her wings longer and larger than normal and has plated scales (similar to that of an Icewing or Sandwing) that run down from the top of her neck to the end of her tail. The eclipse grants her the ability to use a new magic unknown to most, as the majority of other eclipse dragons were taken into hiding by their families for fear of being targeted. At school a few guys are in love with her. Many of the girls believe that she is weird and hate her- mostly because of how independent, clever and brutally honest she is and as a result shun and try to bully her. At first, none of guys noticed her, until one day, Rossete decided to tell crescent moon that she was not welcome at the school community and that she should leave. To her suprise, Crescent Moon stood up to her and she told her she would never become part of a community that accepted Rossete's behavior, impressing some of the boys and making rosette resent Crescent moon. However she is oblivious to the feelings of few guys who like her, mainly becuase of how focused she is on her studies and finding a meaning in her life. Many older dragons are also bitterly resentful of her power, wishing they had it for themselves or their dragonets, making her a target of bulling, kidnapping, and occasionally violence. Personality Crescent moon is the quiet type and doesn't really speak in class until she has something to say. However,she is not afraid to stand for what she believes to be right. She is fairly kind to dragons she cares about and is surprisingly humble for a dragon with such power.However, talk about boys can rile her up to the point where she is bursting with anger and will be in a killjoy mood for the next week, and, because of this she lacks patience with other dragons and snaps at them easily. She tends to not think ahead, which can get her into pretty bad situations at times.Since she is often deep in thought about her purpose, she often gets caught up in the heat of the moment and forget something important easily, leading to her being labeled as irresponsible by her teachers. Because of her beliefs in equality and peace, crescent moon tries her best to be as selfless as possible. However, she has a hard time imagining the other dragons feelings and point of view, making her unsympathetic and mean at times as a result. She can be brash and brutal with her words, often hurting dragons more than she intends to, simply because she doesn't think about what she us saying. This all makes her seem like a sharp, mean dragon, but that is not the case- she simply speaks her mind and has a hard time knowing where the limit is. She is also headstrong and will go through with anything she puts her mind to, no matter how much she is discouraged-simply because she believes that other dragon's opinions will cloud her path to success. As she is currently is in her teen years, she can be rather moody and rebellious, especially to her parents and teachers. She often questions fate for choosing her to have eclipse powers and spends her life trying to find a purpose in her life that would explain why she received her powers instead of some other dragon.As a result she feels intense need to help the world in some way. she has gone into mild stages of depression, during which she felt as though she has failing phyyira and fate by not finding her purpose and helping phyrria. This may make her seem like a vain and arrogant dragon, but in fact she just desires to help phrriya as much as she can and fulfill her life in the best way possible.she also has a tendency to bottle up her emotions until she explodes, causing tension among her friends and loved ones, after which she becomes closed off a small amount of time. Crescent moon has a passion for knowledge, as she believes that it will help her discover her meaning in life. As a result she will sometimes take on massive amounts of studying and work, often more than she can handle, leading to her to being tired and stressed, as well as a decline in health. She can get so caught up in her work, her friends have to force her to eat, sleep and hangout with them. As a result she often appears to be an overachieving dragonet who doesn't want friends, but in reality Crescent moon cares deeply for her friends and wants to study hard to she can fulfill her life and live happily with her friends. Despite the fact that she studies quite a lot, when faced with difficult decisions she chooses to follow her instinct rather than her logical side. This because she believes that to fulfill one's life, you must follow your gut as well as study hard and become smart. Of course she makes the wrong call at times, often leading to unfortunate consequences, which lead to Crescent moon questioning herself and her very existence. Because Crescent moon is often targeted by other dragons to be held hostage, sold for ransom for to be experimented on to find a way to take her powers, Crescent moon is initially cautious and wary of other dragons when doing things outside alone, always on the look out for signs of danger. However she is still caught by surprise and forced to fight her way out or escape the situation in some way. As a result,she has become witty and clever, a nessacary trait to survive the attacks on her from kidnappers. Because of this she has a bit of a deceptive streak, which usually shows through during the few times she is in trouble when she makes smart excuses and reasons that are near impossible to counter, infuriating her parents and teachers at times. Crescent moon believes strongly in freedom and equality,due to the fact that her parents would be overprotective and allow her little to no rights as a younger dragonet. Of course, no one could blame her parents for being this way, as they were alwase scared of losing her to dragons who desired her power. This led to much tension between Crescent moon and her parents, until she was able to prove that she could handle her self in dangerous situations and they were finally able to let go. However, as a result Crescent moon has a difficult time respecting authority figures and rules. Crescent moon is not anti social per say, but is introverted and needs some time to herself to keep her sanity. She doesn't like to have many friends besides her best friends, but will be open and friendly to any dragon as long as they don't annoy or offend her in anyway. She can socialize longer and better with other dragons than other introverts, but isn't nearly as outgoing and expressive as an extrovert. If deprived of her alone time for too long, she becomes cranky and rude. The already rather small amount of patience she has in cut in half, and she can become so unbearable dragons will just leave her alone and give her the time she needs and won't try to approach her until they are certain that she is back to normal. The exception to this is Asther, as the two have a close bond and if it's just the two of them can withstand any amount of time with her. It is hard for other dragons to understand Crescent moon's standing on fighting; she doesn't get any particular joy from it and doesn't pick fights or buy into them, making her seem weak and cowardly to the girls at her school. However,when it comes to self defense or protecting someone she cares for, she leaps into the battle without hesitation, although she generally contemplates whether its a good idea to use her magic or not. History Crescent moon was born under a lunar eclipse along with 5 other dragnets. Of the five, four went into hiding to avoid being targeted while the other was kidnapped as an egg, leaving her as the only dragonet with eclipse powers left in the knighting kingdom. her parents wanted to go into hiding as well, but decided that Crescent moon should have as normal a life as possible. Crescent moon lived a relatively normal life, occasionally using her magic for the queen and training to make it stronger. Her parents were extremely overprotective, as she was always faced with other dragons envy and hate and was sometimes attacked by other dragons. The worst case of this was when she was kidnapped by python and storm at the age of 3 and held hostage for a week, after which Crescent moon managed to get free and fight python and storm head on and make the choice to use her magic or not. Crescent chooses to try fighting but is overpowered by the two night wings. Luckily, she was saved by the queens troops at the last minute, but the incident shook her, causing her to question her magic and believe that she had magic for a reason, prompting her to try to find her purpose.The incident also led her parents to understand that Crescent moon could take care of herself. Later that year she is transferred to an off shore school with her friends Asther and Stardust, where she meets Asteroid, Vortex, Rosette and many other dragons. However her desire to find her purpose continues to bother her and she goes into a minor depression for a short period of time, believing that she is failing phyrria. Finally she decides to leave the school and embark on a journey all over phrryia to discover her purpose. She travels to all seven kingdoms (above water areas for seawings) and witnesses countless tragedies, and tried to help after each one. Finally, when she saves a small seawing village from an earthquake, she realizes that she wants to help prevent suck tragedies or victims of them using her magic,and returns to the school to make her powers stronger so they can be used in the way she needs. Enemies Rosette Rosette is a pretty female Nightwing with dark green-black scales. At the academy, she is the popular dragon and is the highest up on the social chain. She thinks that Crescent moon is strange and peculiar,and hates her for this reason. As a result, Rosette tries to ostracize Crescent moon when she can. Rosette was also born under a single moon and received the gift of mind reading. Rosette is 6 years old. Lizzard Lizzard is a gold and black sandwing/nightwing hybrid and is Rosette's right hand dragon. She hates Crescent moon because of her uniqueness. She has no magic powers. She is 6 years old. Python & Storm Python and storm are a pair of twin dragons who hatched out of the same egg. They were born under two moons, but because they were twins and both were in one egg, they each only got half of the power they should have received. They are jealous of Crescent moon because she was born under moons that gave her immense power and got to keep it all to herself while they had only received a fragment of the power they should have had. They are both 9 years old. Abilities As Crescent moon was was born under a lunar eclipse,she breathes a silvery blue flame. She also has special magic called eclipse magic (more details below). She has Mediocre fighting skills, just enough to defend herself when necessary. Family Blacknight Blacknight is Crescent moon's mother. She is jet black and has no magic of her own. She is very loving and understanding of her children. She is 25 years old. Strongclaw Strongclaw is Crescent moon's father. He is a deep purple black and has no powers of his own. He is also caring and is a good father. He is also hard working and does everything he can to support his family and is 30 years old. Moonshine Moonshine is Crescent moon's younger sister. She is a deep greenish black and has jade green eyes. Though at times she is jealous of Crescent moon's powers, she cares deeply for her and the two are particularly close. Moonshine is 4 years old. Education and role in phyrria Cresent moon studied at a normal Nightwing school for 3 years before being chosen to attend a hidden Nightwing school on an island off the coast of the Thousand Scales Islands- a school widely considered the best to go to among the Nightwings. She also studies under Truthseeker, a scientist who stays at the academy and studies the moons and the moons' magic. Friends and love interests Stardust Stardust is one of Crescent moon's best friends. She is a typical Nightwing black, but has various-sized silver scales scattered all over her that makes her entire body look like the starry night sky. She was born under one full moon and has the gift of mind reading. She is happy go lucky and carefree. She is 6 years old. Asther Asther is Crescent moon's other best friend.She is the closest to Crescent moon, more so than Stardust. She is a Rainwing/Nightwing hybrid born under one full moon. She cannot change her scale color and is a medium grey with ash colored mottled pattens on her. She has the silver teardrop scale and has a younger sister named Iridescence. She is lighthearted but easily irritated and loyal to those she cares about. She is 6 1/2 years old. Asteroid Asteroid is Crescent moon's love interest. He is jet black with scales that shine like obsidian, is cute, humorous, kind and has a love and respect for knowledge. He is secretly in love with Crescent moon and is 6 1/2 years old. Vortex Vortex is one of Crescent moon's classmates. He is an Icewing/Nightwing hybrid and is in love with Crescent moon. However, Crescent moon does not return his feelings. He is a light gray color and is the perfect balance of Nightwing and Icewing blood. He was born under one moon, has the power of prophecy and is the brother of Ash. He is 6 years old. Ash Ash was in the same hatching as Vortex and is one of Crescent moon's friends at school. Unlike Asther and Stardust, she didn't meet Crescent moon until she came to the special school where Ash was currently studying at. Like Vortex, she is 6 years old. Eclipse magic Eclipse magic is a type of magic that is gained by being born under a lunar eclipse. Being born under a lunar eclipse does not give a dragon the magic itself, but the mutations and traits needed to use eclipse magic. These two things are 1) special scales that absorb and temporarily store moonlight, and 2) a special set of biological information that is similar to DNA, but is gained from the moons so it cannot be passed down through genetics. This is called MRA. MRA is also what gives dragons mind reading and foresight, but the eclipse gives the dragonet a special strand of MRA that lets them use eclipse magic. Both of these things can only be gained by being born under a lunar eclipse. Eclipse magic centers around taking moonlight and turning it into an object or using it to control certain elements. Eclipse magic can't be used without moonlight, and even with the moonlight storing scales, only lasts about 5 hours without a constant supply of moonlight. This time is shortened significantly by exposure to bright sunlight or complete darkness. When a dragon with eclipse magic is in the sunlight it drains them physically and magically, and if in the sun too long will die. additionally , overuse of eclipse magic will lead to temporary physical weakness, and, in extreme cases, death. Eclipse magic can Skyfire also prevents the use of eclipse magic. Eclipse magic its self can be used to create objects,manipulate the moon's gravitational pull or the elements themselves, to a certain extent. The strength of Eclipse magic depends on how much the dragon has train themselves and their physical well being. There are, of course, other dragons who have or will possess eclipse magic, but because dragons with eclipse magic are often targeted to be kidnapped and sold, most families of eclipse dragons go into hiding. Crescent moon was exception, as her father was injured in a battle earlier that week and was unable to fly; by the time he recovered crescent moon had become too accustomed to the night wing kingdom to move away. Quotes "I don't seek power or wealth. All I want is to live a life that will benefit the world." "NO, I CERTAINLY AM NOT ASKING ASTEROID OUT! I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM!" "Stardust, no! I've told you a million times! I DO NOT like Asteroid." "Oh, come on, Ash. Stop it. You are distracting me in the middle of class." "Oh! Um... Hi, Asteroid." "Why don't you use your BRAIN to figure it out? Oh wait, you don't have one." "Go away! I'm studying!" NOTE: This is wintermoon 33s Oc, and hers' alone. Do not use without permission.